fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamlock Pretty Cure
Dreamlock Pretty Cure 'is a fanseries by SugaryDiamond that features a sleep and dream motif to it with a facing nightmares and overall nightmare theme. 'Plot Dreamland is a world that exist on a parallel plane that can only be accessed through dreams. There it is ruled by the god Hypnos who helps create dreams and is the ruler of Dreamland. The land was in a constant state of peace and protected by Dream Drop, the court magician and royal adviser, and the guardian Cure: Cure Dual. However, this peace would not last. The primal goddess, Ratri, and her commanders who had been sealed away by Hypnos and a legendary Cure named Cure Innocence suddenly had broken free of their imprisonment. With little time to prepare or defend Dreamland had become drowned in darkness: Cure Dual the citizens became captured, Hypnos slaughtered, and Dream Drop being the only one to escape, though extremely injured, to Earth. Now with Ratri incapacitated due to being injured and too weak to even properly move, her commanders have targeted Earth and plan on collecting enough Dream Essence to get her back to full strength so she can drown the Earth in darkness. 'Characters' Melanie Belladini / Cure Nightlight Voiced by: Christine Marie Cabanos / Ayane Sakura Intro: ''"The dreamer of hope that guides lost hearts! Cure Nightlight!"'' Attacks: Sweet Dreams, Dreamy Rhapsody, Moonlight Beacon, Twinkling Dream Carnival Theme Colors: '''Purple and White here's a usable base for a small character sheet, you don't have to use it! but can if you want! '''Jessica Shaw / Cure Signal Voiced by: '''Jamie Marchi / Kikuoko Inoue '''Intro: "The dreamer of courage that protects all! Cure Signal!" Attacks: Sweet Dreams, Dreamy Rhapsody, Hydraulic Reflection, Twinkling Dream Carnival Theme Colors: Orange and Tan here's a usable base for a small character sheet, you don't have to use it! but can if you want! Olivia Reed / Cure Healing Voiced by: '''Maxey Whitehead / Saori Hayami '''Intro: ''"The dreamer of faith that heals the broken! Cure Healing!"'' Attacks: '''Sweet Dreams, Dreamy Rhapsody, Rejuvenating Heartbeat, Twinkling Dream Carnival '''Theme Colors: Green and Gray here's a usable base for a small character sheet, you don't have to use it! but can if you want! Bonnabellina Hansen / Cure Dolly Voiced by: Willa Holland / Yukari Tamura Intro: '''"The dreamer of beauty that controls their future! Cure Dolly!" '''Attacks: Sweet Dreams, Dreamy Rhapsody, Magnificent Entrapment, Twinkling Dream Festival Theme Colors: Yellow and Pink here's a usable base for a small character sheet, you don't have to use it! but can if you want! Morpheus / Dream Drop Voiced by: 'Greg Ayers / Megumi Ogata '''Intro: '"The dreamer of love that brings forth happy dreams for tomorrow! Dream Drop!" '''Attacks: Dream Dynamite, Dreamy Twinkle, Twinkling Dream Festival, Dream Drop Distance Theme Colors: Pink and Blue here's a usable base for a small character sheet, you don't have to use it! but can if you want! 'Items' Describe the magical trinkets here, like henshin devices, plot items or other magical things. 'Locations' What is the setting of the story? The magical kingdom the Pretty Cure are trying to save? Tell us about that here! 'Episodes' cool box thingy Something fun |-|WHOA= hello some text here |-|if you want something spoilerish= whoah like this only people who click on it can see it 'Trivia' * Any cool facts? * Development trivia? * Put them here! Category:Fanseries